1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a luminaire, and more particularly to a luminaire capable of increasing the view angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since light-emitting diode (LED) lamps have the advantages of power saving, long usage life, and meeting the requirement for environmental protection, they are used widely for illumination.
In the field of bulbs, however, the most popular are still incandescent bulbs since the view angle of a conventional LED lamp is about only 120°, which is much smaller than that of the incandescent bulbs. For example, when an incandescent bulb is hung on a ceiling to serve as an upwardly directed lamp, illumination can be provided in spaces above and below the incandescent bulb. However, if the upwardly directed incandescent bulb is replaced with an LED lamp, illumination can be provided only above the LED lamp and on the ceiling.